B.O.B.
and/or (112 damage per second) |movespeed=17 |firerate=8 bullets |maxdamage = |radius= , |heal=1200 HP |duration=5 seconds maximum during charge, 10 seconds after charge or collision |ultquote=Bob, do somethin'! |description=Ashe summons her trusted omnic sidekick, B.O.B., who charges forward and knocks enemies into the air, then lays down suppressing fire with his arm cannons. }} Details Bob slams onto the ground 5 meters in front of Ashe. He will then run forward until he hits an enemy, a built object, a part of the environment, or travels 70 meters. If he bumps into an enemy (or enemies), he flings them into the air dealing 120 damage to them. He counts as a charging target while running, meaning if he runs into another charging Bob, a Charge, Rocket Punch, or Shield Bash, he will be knocked down and will knock down the user of the ability without dealing damage. Once he stops running, he will remain stationary and act as a turret, shooting whichever target (enemy or built object) is closest to him within line of sight. If the enemy he is targeting either dies or leaves his line of sight, he will change targets to the enemy closest to him. Bob will remain on the field until he is destroyed or until time runs out, even if Ashe is eliminated. Ashe can charge her ultimate ability while Bob is active, however, damage done by Bob does not charge it. A hostile or player-controlled Ashe will say, "Bob, do somethin'!", while an allied Ashe will say, "Get in there, Bob." Notable Interactions Bob acts an additional player, meaning he can be healed, buffed, debuffed, and possesses player attributes while also having few exceptions. General * Damaging or healing Bob will not give ultimate charge. * Bob can capture/contest objectives and escort/stop payloads. * Bob counts as an elimination in Deathmatch, but not in Team Deathmatch. * Bob cannot pick up the flag in Capture the Flag. * Bob can pick up health packs. * Bob will not recieve immunity or be healed by spawn rooms. * Bob can bounce on bounce pads on maps such as Château Guillard, Oasis City Center, and Petra. * Bob can open the airlock doors on Horizon Lunar Colony. Friendly * Can receive increased healing by Ana. * Can be nanoboosted by Ana. * Can receive immunity from Baptiste's Immortality Field. * Can have arm cannon's damage amplified by Baptiste. * Receives armor from Brigitte's Repair Pack and Rally. * Can be speed boosted by Lucio, but only when he is running. * Receives shields from Lucio's Sound Barrier. * Can be damage boosted by Mercy's Caduceus Staff and Orisa's Supercharger. * Cannot be resurrected by Mercy. * Can use Symmetra's teleporter, but only when he is running. * Zarya can use her projected barrier on Bob. * Zenyatta can use his Orb of Harmony on Bob. Enemy * Ana can prevent Bob from being healed. * Can be slept by Ana. * Can be knocked off the map by heroes like Ashe, Brigitte, D.Va, Doomfist, Junkrat, Lúcio, Pharah, Roadhog, Winston and Wrecking Ball. * Can be burned by Ashe's Dynamite and Torbjorn's Molten Core. * Brigitte can activate Inspire when damaging Bob. * D.Va can use her Defense Matrix to block Bob's bullets. * Doomfist can generate shields when using his abilities on Bob. * Genji can deflect Bob's bullets. * Can be seen through walls and objects by Hanzo's Sonic Arrow, Sombra's Opportunist, and Widowmaker's Infra-Sight. * Can be trapped by Junkrat. * Can be targeted by McCree's Deadeye and Soldier: 76's Tactical Visor. * Gets stunned by McCree's Flashbang and Brigitte's Shield Bash. * Can be slowed down and frozen by Mei's Endothermic Blaster and Blizzard. * Moira can heal herself and replenish her biotic energy when using her Biotic Grasp on Bob. * Can be damaged by Moira's damage orb. * Can be pulled off the ground by Orisa's Halt! and Zarya's Graviton Surge. * Reaper can heal himself when damaging Bob. * Can be pinned by Reinhardt. * Gets stunned on the ground by Reinhardt using Earthshatter and Sigma using Accretion. * Can be hooked by Roadhog. * Can be lifted and slammed by Sigma. * Sigma can absorb Bob's bullets and gain shields. * Gets temporarily disabled by Sombra's Hack and EMP. * While using Stealth, Sombra cannot be detected by Bob. * Can be slowed down by Symmetra's Sentry Turret. * Can be poisoned by Widowmaker. * Counts as a extra player towards Wrecking Ball's Adaptive Shield. * Can receive Zenyatta's Orb of Discord. Trivia * If Ashe waves at their Bob while he is not attacking, he will wave back at her. Patch changes }} Category:Omnics Category:Deadlock Gang Category:Ashe ability